


A Secret Love (Levi/reader)

by medusabutwithferrets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusabutwithferrets/pseuds/medusabutwithferrets
Summary: You and Levi begin a relationship but try your best to keep everything down low as to not effect the way people view you.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman x Reader - Relationship, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story I've been thinking about for a while and now I am finally going to put it into writing! Hope you enjoy! this also takes place before the show which is why some details might not be super specific and just up to your imagination if that makes sense.

# Chapter 1

You stared at the wall nervously, Erwin had called you into his office, after you came in he was called out for an emergency by Hange but instructed you to stay. The reason this made you so nervous was because the only times Erwin has called you into his office, was when you did something stupid, like the time you hopped out a window to avoid doing paper work with Hange. As much as you loved the titan obsessed girl, you hated doing paper work, even if it was a favor for your best friend. As these thoughts ran through your head the office door opened, you turned your head to see Erwin walking in.

"Sorry about that y/n, one of the new cadets got a little too close to one of Hange's titans. Which means now I have a new incident report to fill out." Erwin let out a deep sign and placed some new papers on his desk before sitting down.

"I knew this new set of cadets were a bunch of dumbasses." you let out a soft laugh.

"You were just as dumb as a cadet you shouldn't be talking. Anyways now to the reason I asked for you to come in." He adjusted in his seat and looked up from his paper work.

"I can whole heartedly promise you that I haven't done anything recently, it's been at least two months since i've done something stupid and even then it wasn't **that** bad."

"What? no! wait.. what did you do two months ago?? okay nevermind that I wanted to talk about your good performance. Look, you're one of the best we have, and your squad leader is stepping down and I wanted to talk to you about replacing them because they put your name in as a recommendation and I think that you would make an excellent squad leader."

You straightened up in your seat and took a minute to breath, "Oh, wow Erwin, I always dreamed of being a squad leader thank you so much i'd love to," you finished your chat with Erwin and left his office heading to tell the great news to Hange.

~

"That's great news y/n!" The brunette yelled excitedly and gave you a tight hug.

"I know I'm so excited."

"I knew it would happen, Erwin asked me and Levi what we thought of promoting you to squad leader and we both agreed you would make a great one" She went back to her titan experiment, you sat down in a chair besides her and watched the clock go by waiting for dinner to come. The meeting with Erwin was the last thing you needed to do after you finished training and Hange didn't need any help. 

"Hey Hange I have a question."

"sure, what's up?" she said, not looking up from her work.

"Do you think Levi ever gets close to anyone? I've been doing work for him for a while when there's nothing better to do, but it's been a few months and I have yet to see any emotion from him or learned anything about him." you leaned back in your chair letting out a sigh.

Hange looked up from her work, "oh? Why the sudden interest in getting close to Levi? You haven't mentioned any of this to me before." she looks at your face closley and begins to smile, "Aww are you interested in him?"

"No!" You lied, of course you were into him, you've spent most your free time doing extra work for him and you've come to love the little things about him, "I've just never met anyone like him before and was curious." Before she could respond the door opens and a certain raven haired man walked through the door. She gave you a sly smile, knowing you were completely full of shit. You and Hange grew up together and joined the Survey corps together, she could read through all of your lies no matter how good you thought your lies were.

"There you are brat, I got some extra paper work due tonight I need you to help with." you waved goodbye to her and followed Levi to the doorway.

"Hey y/n! If your gonna be impulsively stupid, you should do it soon." She yelled as you walked out the door.

Levi's office was just as spotless as anyone would expect it to be, shelves on the left with not a single spot of dust that were lined with books with some small trinkets neatly paced. there was a small loveseat on the right by the door, on the other side of the couch was another door that lead to his bedroom. On the opposite side of the room was a bow window and his desk. He walked into the room and placed a pile of papers on the already large stack.

"Oh dear god, that all is due tonight??" You yelled in shock, "that stack is bigger than me!!"

"Don't be dramatic, if you wanna get through it in time start working." you sat down in the chair across from him and grabbed a few papers and a pen and began working silently. In between papers you would glance up and watch Levi as he silently filled out his paper work, strands of hair hung down in front of his face, every few minutes he'd push them back before a few moments later they'd fall back don in front of his eyes. Oh how you wished you had a hairclip to in his hair back, the thought of Levi with his hair pinned back made you smile involuntarily. Your daydream was cut short by his voice.

"What are you smiling about brat?" his eyes glared up at you.

"Sorry just thinking about something dumb that happened," you put your head back down to finish up some more paperwork quietly as Levi's face remained in your mind. Even though he was just on the other side of the desk from you, you still kept thinking of him, an the way his lips must feel... 'wait no stop that!' you thought to yourself, shaking your head to clear your thoughts, oh the dirty thinks you wanted to do to him, too bad he was no longer your superior, cause that just made the thought of him sexier. You let out a soft sigh and stood up. "I can't concentrate right now is there anyway I can skip helping you right now?"

"we're almost done, just finish the last few papers and by time you're done it'll be time for dinner." He looked over at you with his usual emotionless face. You didn't realize how much time has passed since you started daydreaming about him, the stack was small now and it gave you more determination to finish the last bit up. After the last bit of paperwork was finished you put your pen down and got up to head to get food. 

"Finally. I'm starving." you stood up and stretched, causing your shirt to lift up. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Levi's eyes staring at you, "Aw, do you see something enjoyable?" you smirked as his eyes darted away.

"Tch, no. Why isn't your shirt tucked in you look like a mess." He got up from his desk and began to head out to get dinner.

"It literally just untucked when I stretched, you should know you were staring at me." You let out a small laugh and followed him out the door.

The next week was made busy with setting up your new office and figuring out the new duties you've taken on as a squad leader. You didn't have anytime to hang out with Hange or even help Levi with paper work because you were now busy with your own paperwork. Your office was empty and bland, you had a shelf on the right wall that only had two books and a little terracotta pot with a little succulent in it that was given as a gift from Kennedy, one of your Squad members as a congratulations, your desk was next to the shelf so you could look out the window on the left wall. On the farthest wall from you was the door to your new bedroom. You had a small citrus scented candle that Hange gave you as a gift in your hand that you placed on the desk and lit. A soft knock came from the door.

"Come in!" the door opened to reveal Hange and one of your squad members, Kennedy a shorter girl with wavy dark brown hair, the two of your have been close friends since you were put on the same squad and eventually the three of you all came to hang out together.

"How does it feel to have your own office? and a private room!" Kennedy exclaimed as she looked around the office.

"It does take a bit to get used to... wow you really don't have much stuff do you." Hange laughed and looked around the empty and bland room.

"Yea well to be fair I was just sharing a room with multiple other girls and had to keep light on the items I kept. But hey I have tomorrow off and I'm going to go explore town to find some more things to decorate with if either of you want to come with me."

"I can't, I have a bunch of training to finish up and Levi is punishing me by making me clean the whole dinning hall for a month because I accidentally tracked in mud when it rained last week." Kennedy's smile left her face as she rolled he eyes.

"And I have a bunch of cadets I have to deal with tomorrow. But, you know who does have the day off tomorrow?" Hange had an evil smile on her face.

"Oh no what are you thinking?" 

"Levi~ and He will most likely go with you." Hange's smile grew as she spoke. Kennedy's mouth hung open in surprise.

"Wait. Since when do you have the hots for Levi?? And why have I not heard about this??" The smaller girl also grew a large smile on her face.

"This is why I don't tell you two these things, I know that you guys are gonna plan something crazy an get all of us in trouble."

"Don't worry," started Hange, "If corporal shorty likes you back then he will probably punish you privately." she put emphasis on the 'privately'

You shooed the two girls out of your room and began working on some paper work the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up from one of the best sleep you've had in a long time, for once you had privacy and were able to sleep in a baggy tee shirt and underwear. It was an amazing feeling to get up and walk out to your desk and not have to worry about putting pants on or even getting dressed. Today was your day off and you finished your paper work the night before so now you were able to relax before heading out to town. You pulled one of the books from the shelf and started reading it, the time began to go by as you read not paying attention to the things around you, the only thing bring you back to reality was someone knocking on the door.

"Come in." You put your bookmark in and closed your book.

"You're not even going to ask who it is befo- what the hell are you wearing?" Levi stood in the doorway his mouth hanging slightly open in surprise.

"fuck." You scrambled up from the desk and stretch your shirt to cover your underwear, "sorry I forgot I didn't get dressed, but you're already in here so close the damn door before anyone else sees and stop staring!"

Levi stepped in and shut the door behind him, his cheeks tinted red as he continued to stare at your legs, his eyes then trailing up your body towards your eyes. "You look like a mess, get dressed."

"Why do you care? I was in the privacy of my room."

"You still told me to come in dressed like that, and besides, Glasses told me you wanted someone to go with you into town with you because you didn't want to go alone." You rolled your eyes at the thought of Hange planning something and started pulling your pants on.

"I'm perfectly capable of going into town by myself."

"I know that, but she wouldn't let me say no and it's easier to just go than to argue with her."

The two of you left the building and walked quietly into town side by side. The sun was directly above you, the weather was perfectly warm and comfortable for a stroll and window shopping. The first building you stopped in was full of many different fabrics with a variety of patterns and colors.

"What do you need here?" Levi watched as you ran your hand along one of the pieces, feeling the detail in the pattern.

"I need curtains for my windows for when it's sunny. I also like to make crafts so I'm gonna get some extra to make something with." You spent about a half hour looking through fabrics before selecting a plain (color) fabric, and a roll of (color 2) lace ribbon to tie back the curtains.

"Those are beautiful colors," Levi said as he watched you pay for the items, "where to next?" You dragged him through the town while you picked up a few more things for your room. The rest of your shopping spree you bought another candle to place on your nightstand, some more pens, a new set of bed sheets, and even stopped to stare at the flowers at a small stand in the street looking closely at a bouquet of daffodils. The last thing you picked up from the stores was a set of hairpins that you've had your eyes on for a while. After you finished shopping your stomach began to grumble, the sound caught the raven haired man attention.

"Did you eat yet today?" 

"No I was too distracted this morning I forgot, but dinner will be ready by time we're back and I'll be fine until then."

"There's a small café up ahead, let's stop there first before we head back." He put his hand on your back and pushed you towards the small shop.

"Wait, I only brought enough money for the things I got." You stopped walking but he kept dragging you closer to the café.

As you walked through the door the scent of fresh cooked food blessed your nose, "It smells great in here." Levi nodded in agreement as he sat at a table near a window that looked out onto the streets. You stared at the menu, your eyes going over the many varieties of sweets and other baked goods and drinks. A server came by to take your order, you ordered a fruit tarte and a warm tea with some sugar while Levi ordered a croissant and plain black tea. The two of you enjoyed your sweets in a peaceful silence. Once you both finished you headed back, you took your time walking back since you were no longer worried about missing dinner, the tarte holding you over enough for the night. By time you got back to your office the light from the setting sun was shining through your window.

"Thank you for going with me Levi, I enjoyed dragging you around town. Thank you again for taking me to the café." You placed your items on your desk and gave him a happy grin.

"It was my way to congratulate you on your promotion." You felt your cheeks heat up, walking around the town with Levi felt like you were on a date with him, you didn't want the day to end, you wanted him to stay with you. He started to walk out but you spoke up before he could.

"I don't know Levi I was kind of hoping for something else as a gift." You bit your lip nervously as he raised his eyes in confusion.

"If you wanted me to get you something specific you should've just told me idiot." You rolled your eyes at him.

"God you're so stupid." you grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, his body was tense from the sudden action before he slowly relaxed and put his arms around your waist pulling you closer in. His lips were warm and softer than you imagined, he pulled away but you wanted more.

"Goodnight y/n, after you finish training cadets tomorrow, I'll need your help with some paper work." You nodded softly and watched him closed the door behind himself. The feeling of his kiss lingered on your lips and it made you crave him more, but you knew seeing each other would change the way people look at you both, especially Levi. But that's a problem for another day, for now, you'll cherish the feeling of his lips against yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :^)


End file.
